Cold Snapdragon
Cold Snapdragon is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released alongside the Jurassic Marsh Part 2 teaser in Piñata Parties on December 9, 2015, and is currently available for purchase at $4.99. Cold Snapdragon is an ice-based version of Snapdragon, capable of spraying ice in a 3x2 area in front of it, dealing identical damage to Snapdragon's fire attack and also slowing affected enemies, reducing their movement and attack speed by 50%. Additionally, Cold Snapdragon is immune to the freezing wind in Frostbite Caves, but cannot generate heat to thaw adjacent plants like thawing plants. Origins Cold Snapdragon is based on Snapdragon, which is in turn based on the real-life snapdragons, plants from the Antirrhinum genus. This contrasts their fire and ice capabilities. Its name is also a portmanteau of the term "cold snap" and "snapdragon." Cold Snapdragon's costumes are connected to coldness: ice cream and an ice block (the bow is presumably to prevent it from sliding off). Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Cold Snapdragons breathe icy mist into 6 adjacent tiles. Area: slows and damages zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Cold Snapdragon gets chilly when anyone brings up his cousin Snapdragon. "We just view temperature very differently, and I'd really rather not discuss it," he says. Yikes. Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Cold Snapdragon will release a powerful blast of ice in a 3x3 square in front of it, similarly to Snapdragon. While the ice blast is slightly weaker, capable of dealing only 60 normal damage shots worth of damage compared to Snapdragon's 90, it can also freeze surviving targets and disable them for 10 seconds. Zombies from Frostbite Caves are resistant to this effect, and will only get slowed instead. Strategies Generally speaking, Cold Snapdragon can be considered an upgrade to the vanilla Snapdragon, as it exceeds its counterpart in some important aspects while costing an identical amount of sun. The former's ice-based attack can slow enemies down in addition to damaging them, and therefore can suppress the approaching horde much better than the latter's fire breath. To put in comparison, a full row of Cold Snapdragon is capable of defeating Buckethead Zombies and outmatching Winter Melon in close combat, while a full row of normal Snapdragon can only defeat Conehead Zombies. Cold Snapdragon's attack also does not remove ice effects or relight Explorer Zombie's torch and Prospector Zombie's dynamite, allowing the plant to be used in tandem with other ice-based plants. It can also defeat Imp Dragon Zombies unlike its fiery counterpart. Cold Snapdragon is particularly useful in Frostbite Caves due to an unique feature no other ice plants possess: neither the freezing wind nor Hunter Zombie's snowball can freeze or disable Cold Snapdragon. In addition, Cold Snapdragon can abuse the slider tiles to great effect due to its attack area, and its attack's area-of-effect nature and slowing effect makes the plant an ideal counter to Weasel Hoarders and their Ice Weasels. Gallery Cold Snapdragon.png|HD Cold Snapdragon Cold Snapdragon New Premium Seed Packet.png|Its seed packet ATLASES PLANTCOLDSNAPDRAGON 1536 00 PTX.png|Its textures ColdSnapdragon Pinata.jpeg|Cold Snapdragon appearing in the Pinata event screen Cousins.png|Cold Snapdragon with its fire counterpart Cold Snapdragon Attack.gif|Attacking (animated) Cold Snapdragon Plant Food.gif|Plant Food (animated) Cold Snapdragon Watered.gif|Zen Garden watering animation (animated) Cold Snapdragon Ad.jpg|An ad for Cold Snapdragon Close-up of Cold Snapdragon with Plant Food.jpg|Close-up of Cold Snapdragon using its Plant Food effect Trivia *Cold Snapdragon seems to sneeze more often in the Almanac than when planted on the lawn. *Cold Snapdragon's eyes can only be seen in its Plant Food animation. *Unlike Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon does not attack the square directly above and the square directly below it. *Its cost was originally $6.99, but was changed to $4.99 when it was released. See also *Snapdragon Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Premium plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Passive attacking plants